Psycho DW Torches Christmas Tree
by WildCard0531
Summary: When D.W doesn't get Tina the Talking Tabby for Christmas, but Arthur gets an Xbox One that he doesn't even ask for, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Note, this is a spoof of the McJuggerNuggets video, "Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree."


Psycho D.W Torches Christmas Tree

It was a beautiful Christmas morning in Elwood City. Everyone was taking the day off from school or work so they could spend time with their families, exchange gifts, and have hearty turkey dinners. The family we are focusing on today is no exception. This family is known as the Read Family. They were celebrating Christmas like everyone else in Elwood City. In this family, there was 8 year old Arthur Read, 4 year old D.W Read, 1 year old Kate Read, and their parents, David and Jane Read. They were also visited by their Uncle Fred and his dog Roary, as well as Grandma Thora and Grandpa Dave. With the whole family there, they all opened their gifts and sipped on their coffee and tea, or at least it would be coffee and tea if David didn't decide to stick with a "Ancient Jerusalem" theme and make the coffee out of ground bark.

They all watched as D.W and Arthur were about to open their last gifts. D.W had her heart set on a toy called, "Tina the Talking Tabby," a toy that can talk if you scratch behind its ear. Arthur however, got everything he wanted and he wasn't sure what the last box could be. Nevertheless, D.W opened up her box first. "I know what this must be!" She said happily as she started to unwrap the present. Her parents, however, had a good prank set in mind. They bought her Tina the Talking Tabby, but they hid it in their room. Since D.W was a naughty over the course of the year, they decided to get her something a little different, all for the sake of revenge.

D.W finished unwrapping the present. "It's…a duck!?" She took out the duck that was dressed up in a blue sailor suit. "But it's not just any duck, honey," Jane said, "It's a duck that can say 5,000 different things." "Can it say, "meow"?" Asked a very heartbroken D.W. Jane responded as such, "Uh, probably not. Are you upset?" "No." D.W replied. But deep down, she was heartbroken, she really wanted Tina the Talking Tabby, and she didn't get it, or so she thought. Tears began to well in her eyes and her lips began to quiver. She had to let it out. "I WANTED TINA THE TALKING TABBY!" She shouted. Jane tried to console her by rubbing her head, but she just kept crying and screaming. D.W dropped the duck toy as she began to pound her fists on the floor, screaming, "I WANTED TINA THE TALKING TABBY! I WANTED TINA BECAUSE I, WAH HAH HAH I WANT A TABBY! Mom, Dad, how could you two? This is the worst Christmas ever!"

D.W felt as though Christmas has been ruined for her. It almost made Jane and David feel bad for pranking their daughter. But they knew that they had to do it to teach her a lesson, so they stuck to it. They'd give her Tina the Talking Tabby later. D.W managed to calm down a bit, in time for Arthur to open his last gift. As Arthur opened his mystery gift, he looked to see a White Xbox One: Master Chief Collection Bundle. Arthur was very happy to get this gift. "Mom, Dad, thank you so much!" But D.W was a little upset to see this. "Mom, Dad, you got Arthur an Xbox One?" She turned to her brother. "Did you even ask for that?" Arthur replied by saying, "Well I didn't give them a list or anything. So this is really unexpected and awesome. Thank you guys." Arthur hugged his mom and dad. "Okay everyone, it's time for breakfast." David said. Everyone went into the kitchen, everyone but D.W. Jane looked back to see her daughter just sitting their in total disappointment. "Aren't you coming in, D.W? We're making waffles" Jane asked. "NO! I DON'T WANT ANY WAFFLES!" D.W shouted. Jane just went back in the kitchen and left D.W in there alone.

D.W was sitting there in complete rage and disbelief. She knew she had to do something, but what? She then looked at the duck, then the Christmas tree, and finally, a lighter that was placed on the mantle above the fireplace. D.W then knew what she had to do. She grabbed the duck and the lighter, and dragged the tree outside. Arthur, who went into the living room two minutes later to get his sister, looked to see the tree is gone. He looked outside and saw the tree in the driveway. Arthur giggled to himself, grabbed a video camera and ran outside to see what was happening.

Once outside, Arthur pressed the record button on the camera and looked at the tree. "Well this is just overdramatic," He said. He then looked to his left to see D.W coming out of the garage carrying the lighter, the duck, and some gasoline. "D.W, what are you doing?!" Arthur asked. D.W ignored him and said, "Why the heck are you filming!?" D.W began pouring the gasoline all over the tree. "D.W, are you serious?" Arthur asked. "Yeah, I'm serious! Enjoy the home video, for Christmas!" D.W shouted. "D.W, you should not be doing this." Arthur said. D.W got mad and squirted some of the gasoline on Arthur, who jumped out of the way just in time. "You want some on you?! Do you wanna catch aflame?!" Arthur was scared. Nevertheless, he asked, "Is this about not getting that Tabby toy?!" D.W replied by saying. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DODO BRAIN! I mean it's not fair, that you get an Xbox One that you didn't even ask for, and I get nothing….NOTHING!" Arthur tried to reason with her. "D.W, Christmas isn't about what you get." D.W wasn't buying it. "Oh yeah," D.W began, "You know how much it means to me." She stopped pouring the gasoline and got out the lighter. She turned it on, pointed it at the tree, and lit it on fire. "Screw this holiday! What does it even matter!" D.W shouted.

At this point, David, Jane, Thora, Dave, and Fred came outside and saw that the tree was on fire. David went up to D.W while everyone else just stared and watched. Arthur was recording the whole situation and laughing all the while. "D.W, what the heck are you doing?" Asked David. D.W quickly replied back by shouting, "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!" "That toy has fried your mind hasn't it." David said. "What do you mean, "fried my mind," YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" D.W snapped back. She looked at the duck and picked it up. "I don't even know why I still have this thing with me!" She said as she threw the duck into the fire. "You're ruining Christmas for everyone, what ails you?" David asked. "Hey, I got you a Veginator! I got you a Veginator for Christmas!" D.W shouted. David quickly replied by saying, "Yeah, I've already got a Veginator, three of them in fact! But you don't see me throwing a tantrum and torching the tree over it, do you? Seriously, what ails you? That toy has gotten into your head." D.W got really mad. "All I wanted was one thing! I wanted one thing for Christmas!" As soon as she said that, D.W was getting chased up and down the street by her father, with Arthur in hot pursuit, still recording the debacle.

Eventually, David caught up to his daughter and carried her into the house. "LET GO OF ME!" D.W shouted, "I'M GONNA TELL MS. MORGAN! I'M GONNA TELL MS. MORGAN ABOUT THIS!" That threat meant nothing to David. "Yeah, I don't care!" David grumbled. Arthur was still recording this, laughing at D.W getting carried into the house. D.W glared at Arthur. "GET OUT OF HERE! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Arthur stopped recording and just watched as D.W got carried into the house, crying and screaming all the while.

A few minutes later, everyone was inside the house, the tree was put out and thrown into the garbage, but the tension was still high. D.W ran upstairs to her room as David was shouting at her. "Thanks for ruining Christmas for everyone!" He shouted up the stairs. "I love to do it!" D.W replied. "Seriously, all I wanted was one thing, and you couldn't even do it. Gosh, I hate all of you!" D.W went into her room and slammed the door.

About an hour later, Arthur was hooking up his new Xbox One to the T.V in his room, when he saw his mother walk into D.W's room with a present. He looked into D.W's room to see Jane and D.W talking. He heard his mother talking. This is what he heard. "D.W, we wanted to teach you a lesson for being naughty all throughout the year. That's why we got you the duck instead of Tina, so hopefully you'd learn." D.W looked at the present as Jane went on. "We don't you to stay angry at us forever, so here you go." D.W opened the present and saw that it was Tina the Talking Tabby. Christmas was going right for D.W. She had tears of joy welling in her eyes as she hugged her mom. Arthur couldn't believe what happened. After throwing a tantrum and burning the tree, she still gets what she wanted. Arthur just groaned out of annoyance and resumed hooking up his Xbox One.

THE END


End file.
